<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A million and one ways to say 'I love you' by maisiec33</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29886900">A million and one ways to say 'I love you'</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maisiec33/pseuds/maisiec33'>maisiec33</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Caring Chloe Decker, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, F/M, Headcanon, Massage, Post-Devil Face Reveal to Chloe Decker, Soft Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Step-Parent Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), True Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:53:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29886900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maisiec33/pseuds/maisiec33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Finding out what makes Lucifer tick is one of Chloe Decker's favourite pastimes- a sly touch here, a kiss there, to show him how much she loves him...</p><p> </p><p>A ficlet in which Chloe finds out how to relax the devil, and 'I love you' isn't the only way to show that you care.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Decker &amp; Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Trixie Espinoza &amp; Lucifer Morningstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>235</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A million and one ways to say 'I love you'</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One of the things that Chloe Decker loves most about being in a relationship with Lucifer Morningstar is teaching him what it is to be loved. Ever since she’d found out about his identity, things make sense- why he shies away from non-sexual touch and doesn't understand simple displays of affection. </p><p>Of course, some of this stems from the fact that he is a literal immortal, a fallen angel whose brethren never showed love through human ways. Some comes from his time in Hell among demons who showed their bonds with each other through blood pacts and violence. But, even without all of that, he’d suffered a childhood of deceit and banishment, thrown out from the gates of his own home to live in pain. A lonely existence for millennia, spent atop a towering throne simultaneously far above and far below other creatures. </p><p>This, although heart-breaking, is one of the many things that make the bond him and his detective share so incredible. The fact that every touch is enough to make him practically melt at her feet because he’s never experienced the touch of another so tender and loving, the way even a gentle hug takes his breath away. </p><p>She loves the look on his face when she springs unexpected affection on him, so takes the opportunity whenever it is presented to show him how much she cares. And, obviously, discovering what makes him tick is something that always makes her smile. </p><p>They’re sat on the sofa watching TV, as has become normal for them when he’s over at her place. A quick glance at her phone and the way the bright blue light of the screen increasingly becomes starker against the gloom of the room tells her that it’s getting late, and they should probably head off to bed soon. Trixie included.</p><p>The little minx had managed to stay silent enough to remain unnoticed through multiple episodes past her bedtime, or so she had thought. Chloe and Lucifer had wordlessly agreed to pretend they didn’t hear the intermittent ill-disguised giggles emanating from below them, stifled unsuccessfully by the little girl’s tiny hand over her mouth. The sounds had eventually faded and when Chloe had last checked, Trixie was fast asleep with her head buried in the material of Lucifer’s shirt. </p><p>Seeing that this is still the case, Chloe relishes in having (sort of) private time with her boyfriend in the dwindling hours of the night, for however long. </p><p>He yawns- something that only recently started occurring as a result of the detective’s presence- and not-so-subtly draws himself closer to her as the dull drone of the television continues. She’s tired, sure, but it appears he’s even more so, given that he never usually lets himself openly yawn unless it’s beyond his control. Must be the overtime paperwork he’s so gallantly taken up in her stead. </p><p>Chloe curls an arm around his back to his shoulder and rubs it softly, eliciting a chuckle from him which ever so quickly transfers to her too.  She moves her hand up and eases his head onto her shoulder, and he purrs suggestively in response, a sound that reverberates in her neck and sends butterflies swarming in her stomach. Half-laughing and half-grumbling in mock annoyance, she lifts the hand currently on his head and sends it back again in a light slap against his cheek. </p><p>‘Love you.’ She murmurs next to him, tilting her head towards his so she’s nuzzling against it. </p><p>He smiles sleepily. ‘How much?’</p><p>‘A lot, dumbass. And what about you?’ She leans in even closer so her breath tickles his ear and whispers, ‘this is the part where you tell me you love me more.’</p><p>He laughs wryly. ‘Is it now? Well, I could say that, or I could say... that I would relight every star if you told me to, one by one, until you were satisfied.’ </p><p>Lucifer hesitates for a moment, then, seeing the look of adoration on Chloe’s face, continues.</p><p>‘I would return to the depths of Hell for an eternity if it meant your safety.’</p><p>His cheeky smile morphs into a expression of serious intention.</p><p> ‘I would give up my freedom and enslave myself to dear old Dad for a minute in your arms...’</p><p>Then, he clears his throat and the Lucifer grin is back. ‘Good enough?’</p><p>She sighs and pulls him back down onto her shoulder with a laugh. ‘C’mere you big softie.’</p><p>There they sit for a while longer, watching old reruns of shows, until her hand moves up to the nape of his neck and then slowly starts running through his hair, repeating the motion every few seconds.  </p><p>That’s when she realises she’s found another thing that makes him tick. </p><p>At first, she can see him making his best effort to not show his enjoyment too much. He carries on, silently gazing at the screen and not moving too much, the only sign that he’s content being the absence of complaints. </p><p>Then, his blinks become slower and more sluggish, and a barely visible smile alights on his face that only eggs Chloe on. She combs through his hair with her fingers, finding she too is smiling as she deftly untangles the fine knots in his unruly curls and massages small circles into his scalp. This time, he closes his eyes completely. </p><p>Deciding to experiment with something, she stops her ministrations momentarily. A second passes and she assumes he’s fine with it, but then, as inconspicuously as he can manage, he’s pressing his head into the palm of her hand like a cat wanting to be pet. Similarly to how she ‘hadn’t noticed’ Trixie still up past her bedtime, she pretends she has no idea of his movement and instead continues carding through his hair, at which point he hums contentedly- perhaps without even realising. </p><p>She refocuses her attention on the old TV show they’re supposed to be watching, smirking to herself. Who would’ve thought the devil liked his hair being played with?</p><p>The more curls she tames and the more circles she traces, the more he relaxes into her, like putty in her hands. It feels good to give him such chaste pleasure like this, just another way of showing him that love doesn’t have to be sexual all the time. </p><p>Soon, the weight on her shoulder seems to increase, but she doesn’t take note of it initially. It’s only when the sound of soft snoring becomes audible next to her ear that what’s happened registers in her mind. </p><p>She crosses off another imaginary goal on her mental bucket list happily.</p><p>Soothed the devil to sleep? </p><p>Check.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>